


Механическая сова

by Team Vertigo and Watchmen (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: Миди R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Identity Issues, M/M, Mechaphilia, Technological Kink, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Vertigo%20and%20Watchmen
Summary: История, в которой Дэн робот и хранит это в тайне





	Механическая сова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mechanical Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548794) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 

> * В оригинале — Hath not a Jew hands?, цитата из «Венецианского купца» У. Шекспира, акта III, сцены 1

Глава 1

Уолтер знает, что не должен был этого видеть. Это ужасно, непристойно и в тысячу раз хуже, чем просто нагота. Даже унизительная и постыдная человеческая форма кажется привычной и приносящей спокойствие в сравнении с тонким переплетением металла, проводов и охлаждающих трубок, обнажённых рваной раной в животе Дэниела. Он в шоке, с побелевшим лицом. В точности похожий на человека, с широко открытыми глазами. Края раны даже кровоточат, — Роршах пытается подавить истерический смех, прикрыть рот, хотя маска все еще на нём — но это поверхностная рана.

— Роршах, я... я могу объяснить! — Дэниел запинается, пытаясь прикрыть рану руками, и это так неубедительно, так неописуемо по-дэниеловски, что Роршах не может сдержать смеха, прислоняясь к стене. Он знает, что звучит фальшиво, что каждый звук выходит слишком высоким и не может скрыть пошедший трещинами фасад самоконтроля. Идущие один за другим всхлипы все больше и больше напоминают рыдания.

— Ты машина, — наконец предательски высоким голосом говорит Роршах, сползая на пол. 

— Да, чёрт побери! Прости, что не сказал тебе, и да, я всё ещё тут истекаю кровью, — Дэн кажется раздражённым, но только потому, что вот-вот заплачет. Уолтер знает это чувство, горечь бессильной злости.

— Извини, — он встаёт и на автомате направляется к запасам медикаментов. Его руки не трясутся, когда он вкалывает обезболивающие Дэну, а тот издаёт вздох облегчения, будто бы способен чувствовать боль («Или хорошо имитировать это», — мрачно отмечает Роршах). Затем он тщательно накладывает швы на плоть своего напарника, не до конца уверенный, что будет делать после того, как справится с этой задачей.

— Я... я настоящий, Роршах, — шепчет Дэниел.

— Начни с самого начала, — советует Роршах всё ещё охрипшим голосом. — Что ты такое?

— Ну, я начался как строка нулей и единиц, но ты начался как две гаметы, и кто сказал, что единицы и нули не содержат в себе такое же количество возможностей? — он начинает скатываться в лепет, и Уолтер, прочищая горло, просит:

— Поясни.

— Я... о господи, ты меня за это возненавидишь, — Дэн закрывает лицо руками, словно прячась. — Меня сделал Адриан.

— Продолжай, — Уолтер цепенеет, и начинает думать, что будет делать, когда начальный шок пройдёт.

— Я получился случайно. Он... он увидел во мне разумное существо и спросил, что бы я хотел делать. Я сказал, что попробовал бы стать человеком.

— Хммф. Очень похоже на Вейдта — создавать чудовищ, — Дэниел напрягся под руками Уолтера. — Ничего личного. — Тот закончил зашивать рану, и только теперь его руки начинают трястись. — Дэниел...

— Разве у жида нет рук*? — тот усмехается, вытирая глаза. — Извини, что не сказал.

— Хм. Ты никогда не видел моего лица. Не знаешь моего имени.

— Но я знаю, что ты человек. Это же так, ты человек?

«Это же так, ты человек?» — Роршах оставляет эту фразу висеть в воздухе, понимая, что если этот Дэниел — обманка или троянский конь, то Уолтер обречён. Дэниел лучезарно улыбается и с силой обнимает его, и почти тут же отпускает с извиняющимся видом.

— Роршах. Я... Ты лучший напарник, о каком только может мечтать человек, — он сжимает руки Роршаха, его глаза светятся. Уолтер, как всегда, пытается отстраниться, столкнувшись с проявлением чувств, но всё же позволяет напарнику затащить себя наверх, чтобы они оба поели.

За кофе на кухне Дэниел рассказывает о сложных микрочипах, формирующих его мозг, о псевдоорганах и соединённых особым образом деталях, позволяющих ему функционировать как нормальный человек. Уолтер слушает, с трудом понимая большую часть этого, и тщательно записывает.

Глава 2

Роршах наглухо ебанулся. Он никогда не был хорошим парнем, но с тех пор, как Ночную Сову вынесли, и вовсе превратился в кошмар. Он всегда был сумасшедшим, но теперь ему стало попросту плевать. Ходили какие-то слухи о том, что у него была какая-то работа, поскольку пропадал он из поля зрения публики так же внезапно, как появлялся, но если у него и была нормальная жизнь, то она испарилась вместе с Ночной Совой в облаке огненного взрыва. Жар стоял такой, что после тяжело было бы найти даже зубы. Роршах всё ещё носит палёный плащ, развевающийся, как потрёпанное крыло летучей мыши, весь покрытый кровью и сажей. Он теперь убивает, без колебания и сожаления, часто — голыми руками.

Уолтер исчез. Не мёртв, просто ушёл — очень, очень далеко. Он слишком размазан случившимся, к нему не достучаться. Он сгорает живьем, он разбит на тысячу стеклянных осколков с острыми краями. Чаша боли Уолтера оказалась переполнена. Он сумел остаться Уолтером, будучи ребёнком, отданным на милость своей матери, но сейчас вынести этот груз не способен. Не прошло ещё и шести месяцев, а Уолтера разорвало, расплавило, сломало, разрушило ядерным ударом печали, и безумие теперь исходит от него, будто радиация. 

Сегодня Роршах на охоте. Подобные дела пробуждали в нём зверя, даже когда выбор остаться Уолтером у него ещё был. Теперь он рычит и рыскает, словно хищник, которым и является. Бормочущие, испуганные осведомители привели его сюда, и теперь он осторожно приближается к заброшенной фабрике. Его добыча притаилась где-то неподалёку. У него нет никаких иллюзий относительно того, жив ли ещё маленький Кейси Тавиш. Прошло слишком много времени, но тот, кто в ответе за случившееся, ещё должен быть здесь. Скрывается где-то в тенях массивных машин, ожидая, пока ему сломают шею.

Уолтер всегда был немного суеверен, и Роршах, крадясь вперёд, чувствует смутное волнение. Тишина вокруг — живая бездна. По шее бегут мурашки, и он поднимает взгляд на запылённые камеры, не включавшиеся годами. Никто ими не занимался, и Роршах делает всё, что от него зависит, чтобы не обращать внимания на собственные иррациональные опасения, продвигаясь вперед и оставляя едва заметные отпечатки ног на толстом слое пыли. Скоро он находит и чужие. Одна из дорожек — его добыча: по отпечаткам знакомой обуви угадываются сила и распределение веса; а вот вторая... Следы во втором наборе очень маленькие, и Роршах не позволит себе надеяться — только поспешить.

Кейси размышляет о разнице между худшей неделей его жизни и приключением, в которое превратилось его спасение. Последнее тоже здорово его напугало, когда все старые машины вернулись к жизни, их роботизированные руки начали двигаться, а дорожки конвейеров — запустились, в первый раз за годы. Теперь всё в порядке. Плохой человек исчез, а две робо-руки превратились в скамейку для него. Ему всё ещё холодно, и он голоден: конечно, на старой фабрике нет никакой еды или запаса одежды, но фабрика говорит с ним внутри головы. Ласковый голос сказал, что кто-нибудь его найдёт и отведёт домой. Сейчас же голос рассказывает сказку о мече и камне, отвлекающую от произошедшего. 

Лёгкий смех ребёнка — определённо не то, что Роршах ожидает услышать, и на секунду он допускает возможность звуковых галлюцинаций. Но всё же отпечатки действительно приводят его к ребёнку из плоти и крови, удобно устроившемуся на массивных, ржавых руках фабрики. Сперва мальчуган испуган, но затем успокаивается, как будто его кто-то убедил это сделать. Когда парень обнимает холодную сталь, как плюшевого медведя, Роршах задумывается о том, не сошла ли с ума сразу вся человеческая раса.

Конечно, сначала он возвращает ребёнка домой. Эту в первую очередь. Он укутывает Кейси в пиджак: использовать потрёпанный плащ в пятнах крови стыдно. Путешествие занимает много времени, но когда он возвращается на фабрику, на улице ещё темно. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он ел в последний раз, и швы реальности перед глазами немного расходятся. Ему показалось, что он услышал сегодня нечто, какой-то едва уловимый шёпот, Кейси рассказал, что место было забавным, что оно говорило. Теперь оно молчит, и Роршах задумывается, сколь многое за этот день, за этот год, за всю жизнь ему просто приснилось. Но руки-манипуляторы всё ещё сложены в подобие лавочки, а очертания в пыли напоминают о Кейси. Роршах касается чуть очищенного металла и отшатывается, когда понимает, что тот теплее, чем имеет право быть.

«Роршах?» — он не уверен, вздыхает шумно или же кричит. Звук — что-то среднее, и он падает: колени наконец подводят его. Металлические руки подхватывают его, не давая рухнуть на холодный бетонный пол, покрытый слоем пыли и песка. — «Роршах! Дружище, пожалуйста... С твоей электрической сигнатурой всё очень плохо... О господи».

Это голос Дэниела. Это голос Дэниела в его голове, и он не может не плакать. В груди болит, голова будто вот-вот взорвётся, но он не может остановиться. Острые, грохочущие звуки несколько раз отдаются эхом в пустом пространстве, и он чувствует, как его обвивает необычно тёплый металл, за который он цепляется руками и ногами. Похоже, у него привстаёт, но он уже больше ни в чём не уверен.

«Роршах», — металл вдруг становится теплее, неестественный жар чуть расслабляет мышцы. — «Господи. Мне жаль. Мне так жаль. Как долго меня не было?».

— Шесть месяцев, — его голос, срывающийся и каркающий, звучит отвратительно даже в его собственных ушах.

«О господи. Блядь. Я только хочу обнять тебя, но это всё, что у меня есть. О мой бог. Я даже не предполагал». Вся фабрика начинает легко дрожать, и Роршах прижимается лбом к запылённой металлической рукой.

— Сколько времени прошло для тебя?

«Не знаю. Знаю, звучит странно, но я... я думаю, это произошло в один миг», — сквозь разум Роршаха будто идёт хаотичный цифровой поток, море спутанной информации, никаких данных о времени, никаких данных от органов чувств . — «Не засыпал, не просыпался. И вот я здесь. Тебе достался дом, да? Ты отведёшь меня домой?»

Роршаху теперь уверен, что он сейчас спит, и всё сразу становится проще.

— Да. Как?

Дэниел в офисе. По-видимому. Тяжело избавиться от руки на плече: страшно, что этот сон вдруг закончится. Но приходится, и Роршах всё-таки касается покрытых слоем пыли перил лестницы, ведущей в офис. Дверь закрыта, но в ней есть маленькое стеклянное окошко. Никакой проволочной сетки. Выбить легко, и Роршах открывает себе дверь. Компьютеры укутаны пылью, и его руки дрожат, когда он вынимает жёсткие диски. Их много, этих странных острых штуковин, которые теперь Дэниел. Он видел мозг Дэниела один раз, давно. Мерцающий, светящийся, с причудливыми огоньками и сверкающими микрочипами. Они уродливы, но ценны, и Роршах обматывает плащ вокруг них, а затем несётся с ними в руках назад к особняку.

Когда он приходит туда, ощущение сна сохраняется. Он на самом деле рад, что здесь у Дэниела нет глаз: стыдно, что всё вокруг выглядит так. Дэниел оставил ему место для жилья, но в отсутствие партнёра оно не стало домом. Повсюду грязные одежда и бельё, и все шторы шесть месяцев были задёрнуты. Пока что он, впрочем, остаётся в подвале. Огромный компьютер Дэниела в подвале. В первый раз за шесть месяцев сдувает с корпуса пыль и включает это устройство. Он никогда не понимал, как оно работает, не понимает и сейчас. Дэниел перестал с ним говорить, и мгновение он стоит тут, паникуя от непонимания.

Затем он замечает маленькую панель с простой подписью: «ЛАЗАРЬ». Он открывает её и видит внутри дюжину слотов. У него с собой как раз дюжина квадратных коробочек нужного размера, и он аккуратно вставляет их в пазы. Когда последняя встает на место, раздаётся лёгкий щелчок, а затем компьютер взрывается шумом активности. То, что Роршах никогда не видел, начинает мигать, — так быстро, что он едва ли в силах различить, как оно вспыхивает и угасает, — появляются неизвестные файлы, скрытые папки и масса полосок загрузки.

Глава 3  


Он так вымотан, что засыпает здесь же, прислонившись спиной к основанию машины. Во снах Роршаха сейчас только огонь и кровь, и иногда — голос Дэниела. Как и сейчас, и даже когда сон постепенно уходит, Роршах пытается провалиться в него снова.

— Роршах! Роршах, проснись!

Он делает это неохотно, но вдруг вспоминает последнюю ночь.

— ... Дэниел?

— Да, дружище. Прости, что это заняло так много времени, но на двенадцати жёстких дисках можно хранить только самые базовые части. Мне пришлось загрузить большую часть себя из сети. Но я чувствую себя так, как будто я здесь полностью.

Роршах встаёт, едва держась на ногах, и прижимается лбом к экрану.

— Слышишь меня, Дэниел?

— Да, звук есть. И камеры тоже в порядке, — Роршах осматривается и видит то, что сейчас должно быть глазами Дэниела, размещённое так, чтобы обозревать всё Гнездо. — Эй, выглядишь ужасно.

— И чувствую себя так же.

— Ладно. Тебе бы поесть, дружище. И принять ванну. Я рад, что не могу чувствовать твой запах.

— Я был... занят.

— Знаю. Знаю.. Чёрт, никаких двигающихся частей!

Роршах обнимает гудящую машину.

— Не хочу оставлять тебя, — шепчет. — Ощущение, что до сих пор сплю.

— О чёрт. Мне так жаль. Но стой, проверь левый рабочий стол для меня.... Ты же его не двигал?

— Нет, — ворчит он, — ни к чему не прикасался.

— Окей. Видишь ту чёрную коробку?

Видит. Коробка состоит из аккумулятора, камеры, микрофона и колонок. Всё, что нужно, даже разъём сзади, который позволяет подключить её к компьютеру при помощи одного из самых длинных кабелей в огромной коллекции Дэниела. Раздаётся жужжание, зажигается огонёк, и коробка издаёт смешок. Тёплый и чёткий, вслед за которым раздаётся механический звук скольжения камеры, развернувшейся, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Окей, дружище. Этого хватит на четыре или шесть часов, я никогда точно не проверял.

Роршах кивает и несёт коробку наверх. Она громко и тревожно кричит, отражая искренний ужас Дэниела, и Роршах понимает, что снова смеётся, пока напарник бранит его, прося хотя бы всё грязное бельё сложить в одну кучу, а затем немедленно переключается на требования поесть. Тут нет ничего по-настоящему приятного на вкус, нет того, что покупал Дэниел, очарованный вкусом, даже самим ощущением еды на языке. Только консервы, картонные упаковки и коробки. Дэниел беспокойно просит его поесть горячего, пока Роршах наедается холодными хлопьями и не может не улыбаться:

— Можешь покормить меня, как только мы найдём тебе руки.

Кабеля не хватает, чтобы взять Дэниела с собой в ванную, но Роршаху уже нечего стыдиться. Он моется в кухне губкой в большом тазе для белья, в котором не было белья уже больше шести месяцев, под пристальным взором камеры. Он даже не думает о ней, когда снимает маску. Дэниел здесь, даже в этой странной, неполной форме, и Роршах хочет, чтобы его видели всего. Глубоко внутри просыпается Уолтер, и в первый раз за очень долгое время обе его стороны хотят одного и того же.

Глава 4

В первый раз в жизни Дэн рад, что у него нет тела. Лёгкие движения камеры выдают, куда именно он смотрит, но нет ни тяжёлого дыхания, ни эрекции, о которых бы он волновался. Он не может не чувствовать себя плохо, внимательно рассматривая Роршаха, даже более худого и жилистого, чем обычно, но для него ведь не прошло шесть месяцев. В каком-то смысле для него вообще не шло времени, и он по-настоящему хочет, чтобы у него были губы, хочет покрыть поцелуями это исхудалое лицо. В первый раз Дэниел его видит, и смотрит, и смотрит: камера записывает всё. Из архивов памяти извлекаются пропорции идеального мужского лица, накладываются на Роршаха, и находится точное математическое обоснование того, почему его партнёр так некрасив, но сила любви к этому лицу такова, что заставляет бояться короткого замыкания. 

Проходит вечность, когда Роршах заканчивает соскребать с себя грязь и относит коробку обратно в гнездо. Он устанавливает её на столе, подтаскивает кровать к компьютеру, совершенно вымотанный. Дэниелу не нужно спать, у него нет плоти, которой нужно восстанавливаться, и он охраняет Роршаха всю ночь, проигрывая тихую музыку из динамиков, убаюкивая. Роршах просыпается со вскриком, и музыка начинается снова, давая знать, что всё произошедшее не было сном, что Дэниел здесь.

— Всё хорошо, Роршах, — звучит наконец его голос, и Роршах вздыхает, прижимая лицо к холодной пластиковой стенке того, что теперь у Дэниела вместо тела.

— Да, — он вздрагивает. — Дэниел...

— Да?

— Я... У меня есть настоящее имя.

— Ты мне его назовёшь? — его голос звучит так восхищённо, так счастливо, что Роршах — нет, снова Уолтер, — начинает плакать. Он мягко, сквозь слёзы называет Дэниелу своё настоящее полное имя по паспорту и остаётся здесь ещё долго.

Он проводит следующие две недели, живя в Гнезде, чертыхаясь и раня свои руки инструментами, пока Дэниел спокойно инструктирует его, как собирать и подключать резервное тело. Раньше Дэниэл говорил, что это был экзоскелет, с которым он время от времени возился, но теперь мог наконец рассказать правду: он готовился к тому, что, возможно, произойдёт то, что и произошло. Он шипит каждый раз, когда Уолтер ранит руки, и снова и снова повторяет, как хотел бы, чтобы у него были движущиеся части, что-то, чем он коснулся бы Уолтера, утешая. Уолтер только прижимается к стенке компьютера, пытаясь сказать Дэниелу, что простого присутствия достаточно.

Экзоскелет представляет собой пустую оболочку в форме, напоминающей Ночную Сову. Громадную, в восемь футов высотой оболочку, сделанную из того же материала бронзового цвета, что и Арчи. Уолтер проверяет, все ли соединения на месте, что-то добавляет, создаёт череп и второй мозг для Дэниела. Ему кажется, что он проводит операцию на открытом сердце под руководством опытного хирурга, но дело постепенно близится к успешному концу. В наибольшей степени потому, что нечеловеческое упорство Роршаха досталось ему от Уолтера, а для Уолтера нет сейчас ничего важнее. Дэниелу приходится умолять его сделать перерыв на еду и сон, убаюкивать музыкой или прочтением загруженной в память книги тем же самым ласковым голосом. Сегодня Уолтер валится на кровать и слушает, совершенно вымотанный, но почти закончивший работу.

Он спит и видит фабрику. То же место, но отличное от реального, как и все сны; тут нет ребёнка, лишь гулкая тишина. Нет пыли, всё сверкает чистотой, светятся натёртые до блеска алюминий, сталь и стекло. Он стоит посреди фабрики, осматриваясь. Всё вокруг жужжит, всё будто живое, и он не удивляется, когда роботизированные руки тянутся к нему, подхватывая. Металлические, гладкие и холодные, они умело и играючи манипулируют его телом. Руки поворачивают его лицом к полу, и он будто в нескольких милях наверху, ему внезапно становится холодно и склизко, и это заставляет его вскрикнуть. Металл очень толстый и причиняет боль, проникая внутрь. Он не неумолим и не податлив, он вынуждает плоть Уолтера приспособиться, потому что сам не способен. Тот рычит, когда металл начинает двигаться в нем словно поршень, быстрее и глубже, затем другая рука обхватывает его член и начинает вибрировать, а третья проникает в его, и гладкий металл играет с его языком, пока слюна не начинает течь по подбородку, а затем он срывается в бездну.

Глава 5

Уолтера будит музыка, и он краснеет, чувствуя, как трусы стали липкими, а на них появилось пятно.

— Доброе утро, — Дэниел явно смущён, и Уолтеру хочется скрыть лицо от каждой из камер, всё видевших. — Всё в порядке.

— Нужно помыться, — не говоря ничего больше, он отправляется наверх, стыдясь того, что чувствует себя лучше вне поля зрения Дэниела после того, как так сильно по нему скучал. Дом кажется ещё более грязным, и он вытаскивает прочь зловонный мусор, прежде чем принять душ, потому что Дэниел сделал бы это, если б мог. На завтрак холодные хлопья — чтобы вернуться как можно быстрее, как можно быстрее уже закончить работу.

День сменяется ночью, а Уолтер всё ещё работает. Мерцающий, едва реальный мозг собран из маленьких, отделённых друг от друга компонентов. Уолтер не дышит, помещая его на место. Раздаётся лёгкий, мягкий щелчок, и вдруг всё готово. Осталось только позаботиться о черепной крышке — но это требует нескольких поворотов отвёрткой, всего лишь рутинное обслуживание, доступное любому без вызова мастера, легкая работёнка по дому в дождливый вечер. К семи утра экзоскелет наконец готов, голова закрыта, её мертвые потухшие глаза глядят на Уолтера, и тот чувствует себя Франкенштейном. Столь сильно, сколь ещё способен чувствовать вообще. Едва способный двигаться от усталости, он прижимает свои залепленные пластырями руки к груди, сворачивается калачиком и засыпает, как только голова касается подушки.

Его будят звуки джаза, и он выныривает из странного сна, полного скользкого металла. Он вскакивает мгновенно, поскольку сегодня — тот самый день. Он протягивает кабели от компьютера к мозгу, превращая всё вокруг в скопление лиан, и подсоединяет их. После этого всё зависит от Дэниела. Дела идут только чуть менее нервно, чем в первую ночь, и Уолтер не уверен, испытывает ли он облегчение или тревогу, когда пустые глаза загораются зелёным светом. Бронзового цвета тело поднимается на ноги, тени будто делают его больше, и светящиеся глаза поворачиваются к Уолтеру.

— Эй, — его рот, конечно, не двигается. Рот не приспособлен для разговора, но это голос Дэниела, отдающийся лёгким эхом от металлического тела. — Ты отлично справился, дружище, — он разминает все свои соединения и, прежде чем запустить проверку мобильности, потягивается поразительно органическим образом. Как бы отчаянно он ни хотел коснуться Уолтера, он решает повременить, пока не откалибрует каждую двигающуюся часть. Он теперь гораздо сильнее человека, и только когда он уверен, что не причинит вреда, он обхватывает Уолтера руками. Сначала только обнимает его, чуть вздрагивая, когда Уолтер тыкается носом в его бронзового цвета рёбра. Это совсем не похожее на касание кожи, но всё ещё хорошее ощущение. Удовольствие словно приобретает электрический заряд. Все ощущения менее водянисты, более ярки и остры. 

Уолтер всхлипывает, и хеморецепторы Дэна чувствуют его страсть, в которой слились благоговение и испуг, а камеры фиксируют взгляд на лице Уолтера, когда Дэн с силой обнимает его могучими руками бронзового цвета, прижимая к груди.

— Ты тёплый, — шепчет Уолтер, и когда он касается лица Дэна, его глаза расширяются.

— Как и ты, — он хочет погрузить эти пальцы в рот, но останавливается на том, чтобы коснуться носом в ответ — тем более, это всё ещё заводит. Уолтер неожиданно улыбается, и Дэн к своему стыду слышит глубокое, ленивое урчание льва. Это один из его аудиофайлов, бессознательно вызванный из памяти. Но Дэн не может покрыться румянцем, и его голос не может колебаться, пока он не решит, что это следует сделать. — Дружище, мы упустили наш шанс в последний раз, и если ты оттолкнёшь меня сейчас, ты пострадаешь больше чем я, так что... Я очень, очень, очень хочу заняться с тобой любовью. Так хорошо, как только могу.

Уолтер всхлипывает, его руки обвивают шею Дэна, его сердце стучит так, будто вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, его член, напрягаясь, двигается вверх-вниз, тёплый и влажный, человеческая плоть прижимается к металлу.

— Да.

Он кивает, по-прежнему пряча лицо. Дэн несёт его к очищенному рабочему столу и укладывает, раздевая и касаясь повсюду. Он всегда хотел каталогизировать всё тело Уолтера, и теперь у него есть шанс. Его руки массивны и позволяют обхватить бедро столь же легко, как в предыдущем теле он обхватил бы запястье напарника. Уолтер дёргается навстречу его касанию, лижет и посасывает тёплый металл. Файл с урчанием снова проигрывается, и Дэну не хватает духу остановить его. Он продолжает сжимать одной вибрирующей перчаткой головку члена Уолтера, пока тот не кричит и не кончает, пока электрическая сигнатура не вспыхивает и начинает скакать туда-сюда, медленно пульсируя и возвращаясь к нормальным значениям, пока Уолтер не переводит дыхание и не смотрит на Дэна, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Ты прекрасен, дружище, — говорит Даниел.

— Сказал же, дешёвые иностранные камеры были плохой идеей.

— Глупый, — Дэн приподнимает Уолтеру подбородок одним пальцем, только чтобы подразнить, а всё его металлическое тело издаёт протяжный гул.

— Теперь я должен ответить тебе чем-то, наверное.

— Не уверен, что смогу так кончить, но не страшно.

Уолтер выражает своё несогласие, вскарабкиваясь на Дэна, как на дерево, выясняя реакцию на каждое прикосновение. Уолтер краснеет всем телом, и необычные органы чувств Дэна воспринимают это как нечто теплое и приятное; чуть ли не рычит, шепотом сознаётся во всех прежде тайных мечтах, но микрофоны улавливают его речь; говорит о том, что хотел бы сделать с плотью Дэниела и что хочет сделать сейчас; говорит о снах и о том, как сильно Дэн заставил его полюбить вкус металла. Он целует скрытые порты чуть ниже затылка Дэна, и ответом ему служит смешанная и беспомощная комбинация из трёх разных аудиофайлов. Уолтер запускает обе руки в пустую грудную клетку Дэна, гладя его изнутри.

Уолтер пугается, когда голова Дэниела полностью проворачивается, и каждый глаз моргает в своём собственном ритме. Вся структура дрожит, и Уолтер отпрыгивает на случай, если Дэниел упадёт и понадобится уклониться, но Дэниел удерживает равновесие при помощи массивных рук, и останавливается, прежде чем выпрямиться и посмотреть на Уолтера спокойно.

— О. Ладно. Похоже, я всё-таки могу кончить и в таком виде.

Сердце бьётся быстро. Уолтер чувствует, что улыбается — с облегчением и радостью.

— Хорошо.


End file.
